


Wings and Bonding

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom!Gabriel, Dean likes Cas, Feather of Grace, Grooming, Kisses, Love, M/M, More tags to be added?, Passion, Sam and Gabriel love each other, Sam helps with Gabriel’s wings, They also trust each other, Top!Sam, Trust, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, and Gabriel knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Gabriel crash lands in a forest and wants Sam to help clean his wings. Things get a little messy.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Wings and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series. Gabriel and Sam’s bonding. I might not, y'all will have to let me know if you want it.

Gabriel had made a mistake. He didn't time his landing correctly and crashed into a forest. Now his wings had mud, dirt, and sticks with and without leaves stuck in them. When he reached the hotel he meant to get to, he sat on what he assumed to be Sam’s bed. 

Gabriel looked at his now visible wings, they weren't at full size, of course. They were big, but they fit in the room nicely. He could also fit them in the small bathroom when he decided to use the shower to clean the mud and gunk off. They definitely weren't as big as they could be. 

Gabriel's wings we're a mix of colors, mainly golds and blues. The tips of his wings we're a mixture of light and dark blues. Every other feather was golden, ranging from gold to golden brown. 

He sat on Sam’s bed, looking at his wings. They hurt, even to slightly move them. Usually, he could just use his grace to clean them, or at least make the pain go away. But he was making excuses to himself on why he wouldn't. 

The real reason was evident when Sam walked in.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gabriel. Or Gabriel’s wings. He noticed how they looked messy and tattered, but his eyes saw past that. The door shut behind him as he stares. 

Gabriel shifts on the bed, not exactly looking at Sam yet. They were still new to dating each other. They were only a few months into their relationship. So maybe this was a little soon. 

”Ga-Gabriel,” Sam stammered, ”You’re- you're wings,” the voice was going low into a whisper. He set the bag he had been holding down. 

”I know, they're trashed. I was flying and I crashed in the nearby forest,” Gabriel explained. Sam, then, noticed how bad the wings actually looked, and how they must hurt. Sam walked forward, standing next to one of the wings. 

”Do you want help cleaning them?” Sam asked, looking at his boyfriend. Gabriel looked up at Sam, almost shyly, which Sam had rarely seen before. 

”Please?” he asked. Sam took a deep breath and nodded, ”Well, those sticks look like they hurt. I could try to get those out, as least painful as possible, then... will they fit in the bathroom?” Sam asked. 

”They should, it may be a tight fit,” Gabriel said. Sam nodded, ”Well, we’ll worry about one thing at a time then,” Sam mutters. He reaches a testing hand out, and gently touches a wing, a but if mud getting on his hands. He didn't mind, but he did take his flannel off, leaving him in his undershirt. 

Sam didn't question why Gabriel hadn't used his grace to clean them. He liked the fact that Gabriel trusted him enough with this. He started picking out small twigs, ones he knew didn't hurt. He had pulled a trash can over and set them in there. 

The larger sticks are what worried Sam, he didn't want to damage a wing on accident. When he got to a stick that looked like it was caked on with the trying mud, he glanced over at Gabriel. 

Gabriel wasn't looking at him, instead, he was looking at the floor. ”Gabe, some of these may hurt coming off,” Sam said and Gabriel nodded. He knew that, and Sam knew he knew that. 

Sam used his hands to get as much mud off as he could, the mud getting on the floor, it was fine, they could clean it later. He had to tug a little bit to get the stick off. Gabriel winces a small bit, but that's the only reaction he had. 

Sam moves, getting the bigger sticks when he came upon one that he didn't want to pull on. ”Gabriel, this one's in your wing, I mean like stabbed in. I don't wanna pull this one,” Sam said gently. 

Gabriel looks over, seeing the stick, that one was one of the reasons his wing was in so much pain. ”I’ll be alright, Sam,” Gabriel promised. Sam sighs, ”Gabe-” he wants to fight, but Gabriel cuts him off. ”Sam, it can't stay stuck in my wing like that, and my grace is being used at the moment to show the wings, you're gonna have to pull it out.” 

Sam didn't move for a moment, but grabbed the stick, and pressed his hands against the wing, pushing the wing-back and pulling the stick. It took a bit of tugging, but the stick came free and Gabriel whimpers in pain. To which Sam rubs the wing to soothe it. Luckily it wasn't bleeding... do angel wings actually bleed? 

Sam discarded the stick and finished that wing. He moved on to the other one, this one had a lot of bigger sticks, ones that would hurt. Sam started getting the sticks and started singing halfway through. 

Sam could feel Gabriel slightly relax after he started singing gently. Gabriel focused on Sam’s voice and off of the pain, it was a good distraction. Sam sang rarely. When he was singing in the car with Dean, he would purposely sound bad and off-key, because that's how the boys were.However, Sam did have a beautiful singing voice when he tried. 

Sam was able to get all the twigs and sticks out soon. Singing his way to relax Gabriel. The song and words didn't matter to either of them. Once Sam had completely finished, he stopped singing. 

”Let’s get you in the bathroom.” Sam moved to help Gabriel stand. His hands a little dirty but neither of them cared. Sam walked Gabriel into the bathroom and Gabriel moved his wings so they didn't knock anything off of the wall or counter. Yeah, it was a tight fit. Luckily, the showerhead came off, which was helpful. 

Sam started the water, making sure it wasn't to warm but not too cold either, and started rinsing off the wing closes to the tub. Gabriel was sitting on the toilet. Water was definitely going to get everywhere. 

Dirty water swirls down the drain and the wing starts to shine a bit more. Sam runs his fingers through it, and Gabriel moans out softly. The gentle touch pleasing him. 

Sam gave a small smile when Gabriel made the noise. It told him he was doing well. Sam finished up the one wing and set the showerhead back upon the holder. Gabriel shook his wing slightly, mainly on accident, and got water everywhere. Sam laughed as he got most of it. 

”Oops, sorry,” Gabriel says, partly teasing and Sam shakes his head. His hair now wet, and he moved it from his face. ”Just, turn in a way so I can see your other wing,” Sam said. Gabriel moves to sit backwards on the toilet, and Sam chuckled, taking the showerhead again and rinsing the dirt and muck off the wing. 

After Sam was finished with both, Gabriel shook the newly cleaned wing, again, getting water everywhere. Especially on Sam. ”You’re like a dog,” Sam jokes and Gabriel chuckled, nodding. 

Sam grabbed a towel and dries off the wings, as best he could. At least they weren't sopping wet. Then he towelled off himself. They left the bathroom and Gabriel sat back down on the bed, looking at his freshly cleaned wings. 

”Damn, Sammy. You did very well.” Gabriel reaches out to touch one of his drying wings. Sam had gone over to the kitchen area of the room and gotten a beer. Taking a sip he chuckled. 

”Well I hope so. Do they still hurt?” Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head, ”No, more of like an after sting, like when a cut or bruise is healing.” Gabriel looked at Sam, who nodded. 

Sam set the beer down and walks over, touching the wings gently, feeling how soft they were becoming and Gabriel sighs, his face relaxed. ”Sam, an angel's wings are very delicate to human touch,” Gabriel said. 

”Well, I could have guessed that,” Sam said but he removes his hand. Gabriel almost whimpers at the loss. ”No, it's okay for you to touch, I was just saying, don't blame me if I suddenly get a boner or something,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled. 

Sam resumes running his hand through the wing, and Gabriel seems to instantly relax from the touch. The feathers had mostly straightened out during the rinsing. But he fixed a few here and there. Gabriel’s wings smelt of honey and sugar, Sam thought it was fitting for him. 

Sam glanced over at Gabriel, who was now lying on the bed, eyes closed, completely relaxed. But an obvious erection was showing in his jeans. Sam moved his hand closer to the base of the wing, where the wind and back met, and leaned down to kiss his angel. Who easily kissed back. 

When they parted, both men opened there eyes and Gabriel were blown out, his pupil expands out, leaving only a ring of color. Sam chuckles lightly, and Gabriel moans gently when Sam touched a certain part of his wing. 

”I think I should help you out here,” Sam teased, his free hand opening Gabriel’s jeans just enough to slip his hand down and grip the others cock. Gabriel groans in agreement. 

”Yes, yeah you should.” Gabriel nods quickly. Sam chuckled and let go of the wing, and moves to hover over Gabriel. Gabriel had gone shirtless a while ago, or maybe he never had a shirt on to began with. Neither one of them cared. Sam kissed down Gabriel’s chest and his hands started to pull Gabriel’s pants off. 

Gabriel released small gasps and whines. Sam loved those sounds. He loved being the one to cause them. He leaned back up and kissed Gabriel once again, their mouths pressed together in an open kiss, tongue crashing together. Gabriel let Sam have control.

Sam was usually the one to top, which Gabriel loved because he felt safe. He knew Sam would always make sure Gabriel was comfortable, remind Gabriel that he was safe. Gabriel had time to worry about himself. Of course, there were times where Gabriel wanted to return that. Wanting to let Sam know he was safe, loved, protected. So they switch things up every once in a while. 

But today, Sam decided to focus on Gabriel. Gabriel was totally fine with that. The heated kiss lasted a while, Gabriel’s wings fluttered as they pulled apart. Sam goes down, kissing every bit he could before reaching Gabriel cock. Gabriel always appreciated when Sam would give a blow job. He was fucking good at it. 

Anything oral, Sam was good at. It surprised Gabriel at first, but now it's something he loves and misses when Sam doesn't do it. Sam decides to go nice and slow today. Engulfing Gabriel cock all the way down, he slowly sucked, and Gabriel laces a hand through Sam’s hair, grasping gently. 

Gabriel moans lightly as Sam starts to move his head, slowly, up and down on his cock. Teasing his tongue around the shaft and tip. Gabriel’s body moved to trusted up into Sam’s mouth, gently, and his wings twitched. Sam pressed Gabriel’s hips down, holding him there. 

The angel didn't mind his hips being held down. The hunter continues his teasing slowly pace and Gabriel whines with writhes under him. His head pressed against the pillow. Sam removed his mouth from him and starts just gently kissing down the side. Gabriel gasps out gently. 

”Sam, fuck. Sam please, don't tease me.” Gabriel shutters as Sam breaths hot air against his skin. Sam doesn't respond, kissing up Gabriel’s skin again, flicking his nipples with his tongue. Gabriel’s hands wormed up Sam’s chest, and then down again. Removing Sam’s undershirt. 

Gabriel leans up, kissing Sam once again. His own hands going down to undo Sam’s pants, releasing some of the tightness and pressure against Sam’s rising cock. He opened the jeans just enough to pull his underwear down and release Sam’s erection, leaving the pants on and just jerking Sam as they made out. 

Sam gasps a bit into Gabriel's mouth, and Gabriel used that opportunity to let his tongue in. Sam allowed Gabriel a bit to do what he wanted before he pushed Gabriel down on the bed. Stopping the kiss and pinning him down. 

Gabriel released Sam’s cock and was breathing a little heavier than usual. Sam moved to slip his pants and boxers off completely. No words were needed to be spoken, Gabriel got the lube out of the side table and Sam took it from him. 

”Sam, you can open me and do this properly later, but please, I don't wanna wait any longer,” Gabriel begged, his voice barely higher than a whisper. Sam knew that he wouldn’t hurt him, since Gabriel was an archangel and all. 

”Alright, but I am properly opening you later,” Sam promised and Gabriel nodded. Sam slicked up his own cock before slowly pushing in. They had done this so many times before, that Gabriel how to prepare himself when Sam didn't use his fingers. 

It was the perfect tightness for them both, but it wouldn't hurt Gabriel as he pushed in. Gabriel leans his head back against the pillow, gasping a moan as Sam bottomed out easily. 

Sam leans down and Gabriel immediately wrapped his arms around Sam. As Sam slowly started moving, Gabriel presses his dull nails into Sam’s back. This was nothing new to Sam, as used to the stings as he started kissing and marking Gabriel. 

They marked each other. Sam’s thrust started to go from slow and gentle, to fast. Sure, he wasn't roughly fucking him, but it still was enough to get Gabriel arch off the bed and moan. His wings shook at each thrust. 

Sam reached a hand and grabbed at the base of his wing, squeezing gently and Gabriel’s wing and body jerked with a loud moan coming from him. Sam groaned as Gabriel also tightened up around him. 

Usually, Gabriel was more vocal, but he couldn't find words. The pressure and pleasure from his wings and coming from Sam, who was now thrusting against his prostate which made Gabriel howl out, left him speechless. 

Gabriel let go of Sam as Sam sat back up, and his hands went to Sam’s arm and the bedsheets. His eyes lidded half-closed and his mouth slacked open, a punctured moan coming from each thrust pushing into him. 

Sam always admired Gabriel as they did this. A powerful being, being reduced to moans and whimpers, looking almost powerless. Of course, he knew Gabriel could overpower him at any point. But the thing was, Gabriel, didn't want to. He wanted to take everything Sam was giving him. 

Gabriel loves the feeling of Sam being about to reduce him down to nothing but helpless moans. Even when Gabriel I dazed out of his mind, he knew he was being treated well. He knew Sam. He loves Sam. 

Gabriel’s whole body shutters as Sam thrusts particularly hard, slamming against his prostate. ”Fuck! Sam..” Gabriel whimpers out. Sam removes his hand from Gabriel’s wing base and moves to hold Gabriel’s hand pressing it against the bed they grasp each other's hand. 

Gabriel liked it when Sam did that. While yeah he could feel Sam all over him when the hunter took his hand during a moment like this, it grounded him. That small innocent touch during a moment of anything but innocence reminds Gabriel of Sam as a whole. Sam could sometimes have that innocent look on things where you'd think innocence was nowhere to be found. 

Sometimes Sam would switch the position halfway through. But, with Gabriel’s wings, this time he didn't. Gabriel wrapped his shaky legs around Sam’s holding him weakly. Gabriel’s head was pressed back hard against the pillow, his wings shook and stretched out as Sam relentlessly moved in him. 

This wasn't as hard as Sam could do. They both knew that. Sam wasn't going for a rough fuck. This was more of deep lovemaking. It wasn't gentle and soft like how it could be when they usually did their lovemaking sex. No this was... it was almost more than that. 

They were both in need of each other. They both knew the other needed them. Both of them presented themselves so the other could take. This was sex that was something they both got immense pleasure from, with that hint of roughness, but mostly had love, and trust and care in it. 

It was like they were speaking to one another. Saying things like ’I’m here, I've got you, let go, I'll catch you. I love you,’ without even speaking a word. And they other completely understood. 

This wasn't needy, this was loving. That's their difference. This wasn't lustful, needing a quicky fuck, this was lustful loving sex. 

Gabriel needed Sam to help with his wings. Sam was there, as he always was. Sam knew Gabriel would be there when he needed him. So as Gabriel’s moans got more high pitched, and gripped harder, his wings spasmed and started to glow and he moans out, ”Sa-Sam! M’ close! So- So close!” Sam started to move faster and harder, hiding his face in Gabriel’s neck as Gabriel cries out. 

Gabriel’s whole body shook and glowed as he came. A high pitch whined out moan came from his throat. He gripped Sam’s hand harder, and he tightened up around Sam’s cock. Sam groaned, and Gabriel’s breath hitched as Sam released inside of him. 

They held and milked each other during their orgasms. Both painting gently as Sam’s thrusts came to a stop. Both didn't want to move, but Sam, reluctantly, did. Sam sat up, a mess of Gabriel cum covered both of their stomachs, he pulled out slowly and Gabriel whines out. 

They release each other, both of then missing the warmth and weight of the other’s hand. Gabriel uses to offer to use his Grace to clean them up, but Sam like using a rag and cleaning them. He likes taking care of Gabriel. 

When Sam moved into the bathroom, Gabriel takes a deep breath and just relaxes, knowing his hunter is coming back. He hears the sink turn on, and he knows Sam is damping the rag. 

When his hunter returns and starts wiping him down. Cleaning him if sweat and cum, Gabriel relax under each touch. Sam smiles and leans down, kissing him gently and Gabriel happily responds. They share the sweet kiss and Sam cleans himself up as well. 

He throws the rag somewhere and puts Gabriel’s boxers back on him. He finds Gabriel’s favourite pair of sweatpants and puts them on the angel. Gabriel smile as Sam dresses him. Sam always insisted on doing that as well. Gabriel did so with Sam when Sam was the one receiving. 

”Are you keeping your wings out?” Sam asked as Gabriel sighs. ”I would, but we have no clue when Dean would be coming back, and these feathery things are only for you to see,” he said and Sam nods, smiling. Gabriel sends his wings to another plane of existence and they become invisible to the human eye. Or they become non-existent on this plane. 

Sam put one of his flannels on Gabriel. Al evidence that Gabriel’s wings were ever there was gone. Other than a single feather on the floor, which Sam picked up. He set it on the bed and put his own clothes on. Boxers, sweat pants, sleeping shirt. He picked the feather back up and laid next to Gabriel. 

”You can keep that one,” Gabriel whispers, not to break the mood in the room with a loud voice. ”You can make it into a necklace or something. It holds a small ounce of my grace.” Gabriel takes Sam’s hand and kisses him gently. 

Sam blinks as they pull apart again, and the feather now had a necklace chain holding it. ”It’s not a lot of grace. But its enough to heal or protect you. It'll also tell me if you’re in trouble. It's like... a charm I guess.” Gabriel said and Sam smiles. Putting it on like a necklace. 

”As long as I'm here, it'll have grace, and it'll look and stay like that, it will never wilt.” Sam smile, ”So, basically you're letting me care for a small portion of your grace?” he questioned and Gabriel nodded.

”I know it might be a little soon, but I love you, Sam, I know I do. I trust you with everything, and I want to protect you, even if I'm not there physically,” Gabriel responded, touching the feather gently. ”You’re giving me something like this, a part of you when I have nothing much to offer in return,” Sam whispers, looking at the feather as well. 

”Maybe not physically, not like a feather. Regardless, you have given me something in return. You've opened your heart, your soul, to me, Sam. You've let me into parts of you that not even Cas can reach. You've let me seen side of you, that you try to hide. You trusted me enough with that. Even before we started officially dating. Even after every shitty thing I've done to you. You still let me in.” Gabriel said, and Sam chuckled lightly when Gabriel mentions their past. 

”You’ve forgiven the worst of me, Sam, that's enough for me.” Gabriel kisses Sam gently again. And Sam kisses him back, a hand gently holding his cheek. They pressed their foreheads together as they parted. Sam took Gabriel’s hand and held it. They held each other close. 

Sam felt himself drift off into sleep. Sam knew he was protected, he knew he was safe. Gabriel kept his head clean of nightmares and closed his own eyes. Sure he didn't sleep, but he damn well could relax. 

********

When Dean and Cas walked into the room. They saw the two cuddle together. Dean smiles, happy his little brother could find peace. Cas looks closer, however. 

”Gabriel’s fully giving himself to Sam,” Cas says, fully aware Gabriel could hear. Dean looked at Cas, with a raised eyebrow. Cas points to the feather on the chain around Sam’s neck. 

”He’s given Sam a feather of grace. That's a bonding symbol. Gabriel gave himself to Sam.” Castiel explains. Dean looks at the feather and Gabriel opens his eyes to look at them. 

”Of course I have,” Gabriel said gently and Cas looks at his older brother. Gabriel was staring at Sam’s sleeping form. ”There’s no other person I would want to bond with. Sam’s has done everything for me, he's helped me see things I couldn't see myself. He saved me.” 

Cas gave a small smile at that, and Dean sat on his bed. ”You and Sam have a bond. Stronger than I ever thought could be possible,” Dean mutters and Cas sits in a chair. 

”You both deserve it. You both have been through things people could barely even hope to imagine. Good and bad. You understand and correspond to each other well. There is no one else you could have bonded so easily with. Your feather of grace chose him for a reason, Gabriel,” Cas said, careful not to wake Sam. 

Gabriel nods, ”I don't plan on letting him go,” Gabriel whispers and Dean gives a small smile, and glanced at Cas, who wasn't looking at Dean. Gabriel caught Dean’s eye. 

Gabriel knew that look, and he winked at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed. ”Sleep well, Dean,” Cas said as Dean hummed in response before his breathing evened out. 

Gabriel cuddled into Sam and closed his own eyes. He could still feel Castiel’s presence. But the room was filled with nice, comfortable silence, and he could tell Cas was relaxed. He let himself into Sam’s dream, or Sam let him in. They stayed like that, together, in each other arms, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Sabrielfics6899 if you have suggestions! Or just wanna talk to me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
